


A Different Beginning

by jaspeada0928



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaspeada0928/pseuds/jaspeada0928
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Percy´s mother was murdered when he was young? Whet if he ran away to face the horrors of being a demigod alone? What if he learned to survive? Follow Percy as he discovers what he is at a much earlier age and makes allies that will help him to fulfill the prophecy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Beginning

TEN YEARS AGO

Perseus was two. He lived happily with his mother, she worked hard and spent little time with him, but he was the light in his mother's life and Sally was Percy's. The little time they spent together was more than enough for the little kid.

But one day, everything changed. His mother decided to marry an ugly and mean man named Gabe. He hated Percy and Percy hated him. Gave yelled to Sally and wasted the few money they had in beer and things for himself. He treated her like a slave, but she did't complain.

Percy's young mind could't understand. Why did his mommy married Gabe? Why did she allowed him to threat her like trash?

Then, it got worse. Gabe started to beat Sally and to make her work harder.

Little Percy could only watch.

NINE YEARS AGO

After a year of torture, still Sally did't complain. But after Percy's third birthday, it got even worse.

Gave decided that torturing Sally was not enough and started to do the same with Percy. Everything she did to Sally he did to the child.

"Don't tell your mother or I'll make it worse for her." The man told the kid.

"Y-Yes, s-si-sir." Percy had learned to respect adults the hard way. A plain 'yes' could cost him a round of hits.

And Percy knew that Gabe was't lying, so he stayed silent, hid his wounds and scars from his mother, and only cried when she was't home. Even as a kid, Percy Gabe everything of him to protect the ones he loved. His fatal flaw.

It was a great burden for such a little kid, but Percy knew that it was the best he could do to help his mom. To take the torture and stay in silence.

EIGHT YEARS AGO

Percy had learned a long time ago that crying, screaming and begging would not make Gabe stop, it only made him angrier. 

The four-years-old kid learned that to lessen the pain the 'punishment' he had to be a 'good boy', show respect and try to hide his emotions. After hundreds of punches, lashes, kicks, hits, burns, whips, and cuts, Percy learned to stay silent. Gabe did't like when Percy screamed, it could catch the attention of the neighbors.

Percy learned to hide the scars and the pain.

SEVEN YEARS AGO

Percy was five.

As a 'birthday present', Gabe offered him a deal: Percy could take Sally's tortures and his by himself, so his mother would't suffer anymore.

The child was scared. He did't want more pain, but he loved his mother and to protect her was the purpose of his short life. The only thing he lived for.

Percy took the offer.

While Sally worked all day, Percy suffered daily tortures. Sally went home at late night, went directly to bed and left early in the morning. She had to work hard to maintain his husband and son, so she spent almost no time with Percy. She worked even on weekends.

She did not know what Percy was enduring. Sally though Gabe was turning into a better husband and that was why he had stopped beating her. Percy didn't attend school, because Gabe did't allow it, but Sally though that her son was in the apartment watching tv and enjoying his childhood. She had no idea of what was really happening.

Percy was okay with that. After all, he was trying to hide the truth.

SIX YEARS AGO

Gave did the unthinkable.

Sally lied in the ground, motionless. Blood dripping from her chest, making a puddle around a bloody kitchen knife.

Six-year-old Percy watched horrified as his mother's chest stopped moving and her slow breaths ceased. Her beautiful eyes looked at Percy with despair, clouded by pain, before the life was drained from them and she stared blankly at the ceiling, with unfocussed eyes.

Even at a such young age, Percy knew what that meant, he had watched enough movies to know it.

Sally was murdered because she had lost her job. She was murdered because of such a stupid think. And that was the final blow. Percy could't take it anymore. His mother died whiteout knowing how much her son had suffered. She died thinking he was happy.

The tears gathered in Percy's eyes, slowly falling down his face, as he stared at his dead mother. Dead. She was gone, the only thing Percy had was gone, the person he loved so much he had taken all that pain by himself to make her happy. Gone.

What was left for him? All was for nothing. Everything seemed pointless. How can someone live without a reason? How can someone live when all they love is destroyed?

Percy was alone.

Alone in the huge world in so many different ways.

He looked up to the murderer in front of him, some steps away from the body in the floor. The drunk man was just staring expressionless at his wife. Then, he glanced at the knife and then at Percy.

"No one will know..." He murmured to himself, but the kid was able to hear and knew what the man was thinking.

And, with tears in his eyes, he glanced quickly at his mother, one last time, before running out of the kitchen, into the living room and finally, he made it to the door. He could hear Gabe following him, and for a second, Percy heard the sound of his mother's gasp and the sound of her body hitting the floor. Then, he heard heavy footsteps behind and turned around to see the murderer with the bloody knife in his right hand. For a moment Percy though, 'Maybe it would be better... I would be with mom...' but then he saw Gabe's face, and without thinking he opened the door and ran.

He ran and ran. Out of the apartment, out of the city. He ignored the pain in his lungs and kept running. Most of the citizens did't even notice the child running at full speed across the city, in his blue pajamas. He ran to the country side and into the woods. Away from the pain and the suffering. He ran until his lungs gave up and fell to the ground, exhausted. And there, in the darkness of Nyx's domain and under the shadows of the trees, Percy cried his heart out. His sobs perturbing the silence that ruled the forest, catching the attention of its inhabitants. Wolves, owls and bears gathered in the shadows around the heart-broken child. And they, being predators, able to easily kill the boy and feed on an easy prey, heard the pain in the boy's cries. They stayed there and watched as percy sobbed for all the injustice in his life and for the torture he had endured to protect his mother, only for her to be killed in cold blood in front of him.

Even some nymphs, dryads and naiads, from nearby trees and a little lake, came closer to see the tortured soul of Perseus Jackson. But they could not understand why the boy was crying, they did't know.They wanted to help but none of them dared to come near the demigod. They knew Percy was a half-blood, a powerful one, for the way he 'smelled'. So they just stayed there watching and waiting for Percy to calm down.

"Why me? What have I done to deserve this?" He whispered to himself.

Then, it hit him. Percy had done nothing. He did't deserve it. The world was unfair and little Perseus realized it way earlier than he, that everyone, is supposed to.

That day Percy decided he was going to live. He was going to show the world that it could not take him down. He was going to fight and to NEVER give up.

Thinking that, Percy fell asleep.


End file.
